Wszyscy zabłądziliśmy
by coniurationum
Summary: Walczyli głównie sami ze sobą. Ale nikt nie miał prawa tego oceniać. ﾟ Są także dwa słowa-klucze i każdy dobrze to wie, jak trudno przed nimi uciec. Wybieraj: tak albo nie.
1. Chapter 1

Lily w ciszy studiowała podręcznik do Runów, choć jej myśli dalekie były od nauki zaawansowanych wzorów.

Trzęsienie ziemi w Turcji, katastrofa samolotu pod Moskwą, zamach bombowy na Barbadosie.

To wszystko było takie _tragiczne_.

Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, bo znów rozbolała ją głowa, do czego od dłuższego czasu nie mogła się przyzwyczaić.

Zerknęła na Emmę, która z zaangażowaniem skrobała piórem po pergaminie, już dawno przekraczając wymaganą liczę słów na esej z Transmutacji. Jej długie, brązowe włosy migotały miłym blaskiem, odbijanym przez rozgrzewający ogień w kominku, a skupiona, charakterystyczna mina wywoływała rozbawienie.

Dziewczyna, jakby wyczuwając wzrok przyjaciółki, uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się psotnie.

\- Nie mogę się skupić – jęknęła Evans, z hukiem zamykając podręcznik, na co Vance parsknęła śmiechem.

ﾟ°

James Potter z nadmierną prędkością pędził ku ziemi, zaledwie w ostatnich sekundach zmieniają tor lotu miotły. To nie było koniecznie; a wręcz niepotrzebne na jego pozycji w drużynie. Próbował po prostu pozbyć się namiaru energii i frustracji, spowodowanej nieobecnością połowy jego przyjaciół.

W Zamku pozostał jedynie Remus, a on aktualnie był zajęty jakimiś _nudnymi_ sprawami, Prefektów.

Ostatecznie chciał nawet poćwiczyć strzały, ale kafle raz za razem wymykały mu się z rąk; a im dłużej próbował wycelować w obręcze, tym mniej precyzyjne mu to wszystko wychodziło.

Jeżeli w następnym meczu Krukoni wygrają z Puchonami, a potem oni z Krukonami – co najmniej pięćdziesięcioma punktami – Puchar Quidditcha będzie tylko formalnością.

Tyle, że póki co byli dalecy od sukcesu.

Potter się poddał; obolały i spocony opadł na ziemię

Markotny jeszcze bardziej, niż przed treningiem, mruknął sam do siebie:

\- Nie mogę się skupić.

ﾟ°

Syriusz wcale _nie chciał_ wracać do domu na święta; większość szóstorocznych Gryfonów została w Zamku, aby nacieszyć się przedostatnią Gwiazdką, którą mogli spędzić w Hogwarcie.

Dyrektor wysyłał go tu przymusowo, za ten głupi wybryk – którego teraz _naprawdę_ żałował – ale to oznaczało cały długi tydzień w towarzystwie całej rodziny Black. Jedyna pociecha, jaka z tego płynęła, to absolutna wściekłość jego matki, niemogącej znieść tak wielkiego poniżenia ich nazwiska.

Do tej pory widział przed oczami ogniki wściekłości w jej oczach, kiedy z sykiem powtórzyła słowo "zawieszony". Niechcący spaliła swoje ulubione szaty, które właśnie odświeżała różdżką, a jego wesołość na to nieoczekiwane wydarzenie, wcale nie pomogła.

Ostatecznie siedział całymi godzinami z Regulusem, któremu niepostrzeżenie udało się wynieść z barku ojca Ognistą Whisky i wciąż na nowo grali w Eksplodującego Durnia. Dzisiaj jego karty wybuchały raz za razem, siejąc spustoszenie na poddaszu, ale to akurat nie miało znaczenia.

\- Nie mogę się skupić – oświadczył, w końcu składając talię, a jego brat wywrócił oczami.

ﾟ°

Peter ze zmarszczonymi brwiami studiował zawiłe wykresy, które dzisiaj rano otrzymał sową. Innego dnia zapewne byłoby mu łatwiej, aczkolwiek skacząca nad nim matka naprawdę _nie_ pomagała.

Tak, czuł się dobrze; tak, niczego mu nie trzeba; tak, także za nią tęsknił.

O wiele bardziej wolałby spędzić te święta w Hogwarcie, ale siłą rzeczy, musiał się tym _projektem_ zająć tutaj, w domu.

Poza tym wiele można było powiedzieć o niewielkiej rodzinie Pettigrew, ale nie to, że Gwiazdka odbyłaby się bez jednego jej członka.

Glizdogon mruknął zirytowany ciche "cholera", gdy po raz kolejny musiał wrócić na pierwszą stronę, aby przypomnieć sobie co ważniejsze runy.

W końcu szybkim gestem odsunął od siebie pergaminy, mając jedynie ochotę je spalić.

\- Nie mogę się skupić – mruknął, a jego matka westchnęła.

ﾟ°

Balon okręcił się wokół nich z głośnym świstem wypuszczanego powietrza, a Remus jednym machnięciem różki posłał go w stronę wielkiej, brązowej skrzyni.

Marlene, która wciąż nie mogła się uspokoić po swoim nieudanym zaklęciu, chichotała otwarcie, siedząc na podeście. Swoim zwyczajem rozpuściła krótkie blond włosy, aby chwilę później znów związać je w ciasny kok.

Lupin cierpliwie, już trzeci tydzień pomagał się zmagać z jej _największą słabością_; trochę zresztą rażącą, biorąc pod uwagę ich wiek oraz zaawansowanie w czarach.

Ale _lekcje_, mimo wszystko, było zabawne, a długie godziny, które poświęcili na gorącą czekoladę i ciekawe rozmowy przyjemne.

\- Nie mogę się skupić – szepnęła Marlene, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech, ale Remus nie czekał; wypuścił w jej stronę kolejnego Bogina.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Potter, nie bądź marudny – jęknęła Lily, próbując zmusić Jamesa do współpracy, ale ten wciąż siedział przed kominkiem z naburmuszoną miną.

Wszyscy robili co w ich mocy, ale McGonagall z pełną stanowczością zabroniła Syriuszowi wrócić do Zamku na Sylwestra. Odpuścili sobie prośby, gdy profesor w końcu nie wytrzymała i nawrzeszczała na biedną Marlene.

Konsekwencją najwidoczniej była czekająca ich stypa, zamiast zabawy.

Przez ostatnią godzinę próbowali rozweselić Pottera, ale McKinnon najwidoczniej skończyła się cierpliwość. Wstała z głośnym westchnięciem i niezadowoloną miną:

\- Niech wam będzie – warknęła, a cztery pary oczu spojrzały na nią zaskoczone. - Jak tylko wróci, najwidoczniej niezbędny Black, zrobimy największą imprezę, jaką widział Hogwart, w porządku?

Dorcas zrobiła minę, na co Lily wywróciła oczami, parskając śmiechem.

\- W porządku – potwierdził niepewnie Remus, marszcząc brwi.

\- A tymczasem, widzimy się o dwudziestej. My załatwimy jakieś jedzenie, wy napoje. To będzie... – dziewczyna zamilkła na chwilę. - Em, _nie-_Sylwester – zakończyła z lekkim wahaniem; zapewne nieprzekonana do nazwy. - James? Bez żadnych dramatów, proszę. Świat nie zawali się, bo Syriusza ominie jedna mała impreza.

Potter sztywno kiwnął głową, a Evans rzuciła w niego piórem:

\- Jesteś dziś nieznośny – podsumowała, rozkładając ręce.

\- Nie bardziej, niż zawsze. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, ale tym razem jego mina wyrażała jakiś znak entuzjazmu.

ﾟ°

Gdy Emma chwiejnie odstawiła kolejny pusty kubek na dywan, Lily nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem.

Gdy dziewczyny zdecydowanie odrzuciły każdą zabawę, która jakkolwiek wiązała się z głupimi zadaniami, pozostało im znane, choć trochę już ograne „Nigdy Przenigdy". A to szybko wykorzystał Remus, stale sprawiając, że Vance co chwila musiała pić od nowa.

\- Odgrywa się za te wszystkie przegrane dyskusję – rzuciła Evans, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że rzeczywiście tylko Emma ma taką siłę argumentów, aby pokonywać chłopaka w rozmowie. Lily uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, czego pożałowała zaledwie minutę później, sama siebie ganiąc za to, że nie przewidziała, że ten się zemści.

\- Nigdy przenigdy nie... - powiedział Lupin powoli i spokojnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – ...powaliłem żadnego nauczyciela na ziemię.

James wybuchnął śmiechem, unosząc swój puchar – ten, z którego zawsze pił – w geście toastu:

\- Na zdrowie – parsknął, niemal siadając na Lily, tak bardzo wychylił się w jej stronę. - To było raz, to było dawno, a przy okazji wcale nie upadliśmy na McGonagall. Jedynie pod jej stopy – wytłumaczył nieskładnie, a Evans walnęła go w ramię, przez co poleciał na plecy.

\- Straszne – mruknęła, z lekkim zażenowaniem na myśl o tym wspomnieniu, ale także posłusznie wypiła zawartość swojego kubka.

\- Wszystkim nam to wyszło na dobre – podsumowała Marlene, chichocząc głośno na widok Pottera próbującego niezgrabnie usiąść.

Żadne z nich nie widziało wcześniej McGonagall tak wytrąconej z równowagi i wściekłej. Wcale nie pomógł fakt, że gdy wstała z ziemi, z roztrzepanymi włosami i przekrzywioną tiarą, Syriusz otwarcie zaczął się śmiać.

Ale seria szlabanów, które odbyli Evans i Potter sprawiła, że w końcu nawiązali ze sobą nić porozumienia; być może pewnego dnia przerodzi się ona w prawdziwą przyjaźń.

\- Niektórzy nie potrzebują przegrywać, aby pić – mruknął Remus, patrząc na Marlene próbującą pomóc Jamesowi; Emma uznała to za zachętę, aby dolać mu piwa. - Dzięki – rzucił niemrawo, od razu ściągając bluzę, którą ta zalała.

Potter delikatnie wyjął butelkę z jej ręki, przewracając oczami:

\- Odpuść sobie bycie uczynną, my tu jesteśmy gospodarzami.

\- Po prostu boisz się, że zabrudzę wasz piękny, kaszmirowy dywan – powiedziała kąśliwe w odpowiedzi dziewczyna, rzucając się ku niemu, aby odzyskać swoją własność.

Potter szybko położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, śmiejąc się głośno i odpychając od siebie.

\- Proszę nie obrażać naszego dywanu! – krzyknął bojowo, bo spór o dywan, pomiędzy Gryfonami, a Gryfonkami trwał już kilka miesięcy, a wygranych do tej pory nie wyłowiono.

ﾟ°

Lily westchnęła głośno, gdy słońce wpłynęło na jej twarz.

Powoli otworzyła oczy, przekręcając głowę w lewo i obserwując śpiącą obok Emmę. Gdy w nocy nierozsądnie postanowiły udać się o biblioteki, aby udowodnić Jamesowi, że w pięćdziesiątym dziewiątym to Kanie z Karasjok wygrały Mistrzostwa Europy w Quidditchu, to nie dość, że okazało się, że były w błędzie, to na dodatek były na tyle zmęczone, że usnęły w trakcie wertowania książek.

Dziewczyna szturchnęła ręką przyjaciółkę i niemal pół godziny zajęło im posprzątanie wszystkiego i zebranie się do wyjścia.

Miały wielkie szczęście, że najwidoczniej pani Pince nie miała dzisiaj siły, aby przyjść tu z samego rana.

Gdy wychodząc z pomieszczenia, obie chciały pójść w różne strony, a w konsekwencji wpadły na siebie, zachichotały głośno. W końcu – jakimś trafem nie spotykając nikogo po drodze – dotarły do dormitorium.

\- No – rzuciła ledwo przytomna, leżąca na łóżku Marlene. – Już chciałam podnosić alarm, że zaginęłyście.

ﾟ°

Rozglądając się po dormitorium i sprawnymi ruchami różdżki sprzątając wielki bałagan, James doszedł do wniosku, że w ogólnym rozrachunku ten _nie-_Sylwester nie był wcale taki najgorszy.

ﾟ°

Benio Fenwick uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, patrząc na wypoczętą po feriach świątecznych, klasę Gryfonów.

Po długich i poważnych rozmowach z Dumbledorem, które prowadzili od początku roku, decyzja w końcu zapadła.

\- Ten semestr zaczniemy od czegoś wyjątkowego – powiedział wesoło, a jego uczniowie poruszyli się niespokojnie. Krótko machnął różdżką, a na tablicy powoli pojawiały się kolejne litery. - _"Zuchwałe sztuczki __poskramiające__ sprytnych zuchwalców"_ a także _"Gdzie jest różdżka, jest i sposób__"_ – na najbliższe tygodnie, to wasza obowiązkowa lektura. Razem z dyrektorem postanowiliśmy trochę zmienić koncepcję zajęć w najbliższych miesiącach. Podzieleni na pary, będziecie mieli okazję wykazać się w najróżniejszych testach oraz sprawdzianach. Pierwszy odbędzie się za dwa tygodnie, w formie toru przeszkód, a zadanie będzie polegało na konieczności wydostania się z niego. Niedługo przekaże wam czas i miejsce spotkania. A do tego czasu lekcje Obrony zostaję zawieszone.

Uczniowie wyprostowali się na krzesłach, a blask ekscytacji czaił się w ich spojrzeniach.

\- Chciałbym... – podkreślił profesor. – Aby czas wolny został poświęcony na przygotowania. Porozumienie. Uzupełnienie wiedzy. Jak wszyscy wiemy – mruknął chmurnie, aby dobitnie przekazać cel ćwiczeń. – Na świecie dzieją się niepokojące rzeczy. A jak chciałbym, abyście potrafili z nimi walczyć.

Profesor z uważną miną rozejrzał się po klasie, rejestrując kilka kiwających – na znak zgody – głów.

Tak, jego szóstoklasiści traktowali sprawę poważnie.

Tak, zdawali sobie sprawę z trwania _wojny_.

Tak, razem z Dumbledorem postanowili sprawdzić, które dzieciaki po ukończeniu szkoły mogłyby wstąpić do Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Nagrodą jest... - zaczął znowu, tym razem lekkim tonem. – Pełen jeden dzień spędzony w towarzystwie Alastora Moody'ego, jednego z najlepszych Aurorów naszych czasów.

W klasie wybuchł gwar. Benio milczał, pozwalając młodzieży entuzjazm; spodziewał się go. Chwilę później zaczął wymieniać pary.

\- Evans oraz Black.

Lily i Syriusz jednocześnie spojrzeli na siebie i wzruszyli ramionami. W ostatecznym rozrachunku mogło być gorzej, a gdy _rzeczywiście_ będą współpracować, ich wiedza i zdolności być może pozwolą im wygrać.

Rozbawionemu Jamesowi trafiła się Greta, usatysfakcjonowanemu Remusowi Gaspard, a zadowolona Emma szeroko uśmiechnęła się do Petera.

Jedynie Marlene z niechęcią przesiadła się do ławki Gasparda, ale ta dwójka akurat nie lubiła się od zawsze.

\- Pary nie są stałe. Mogą zostać zmienione, w zależności od pomyślności współpracy, albo poziomu zaawansowania. Chociaż musicie pamiętać, że w prawdziwej walce, nawet wasz wróg może być sojusznikiem. – wyjaśnił profesor. - To wszystko nie będzie działo się naprawdę – podsumował spokojnie, z uśmiechem. – Ale nie wydostaniecie się z pułapki, dopóki nie dojdziecie do tego, jak tego dokonać – dokończył, a po sali rozszedł się szmer podekscytowania.

Cóż, Gryofni naprawdę uwielbiali takie wyzwania.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily, Syriusz, James oraz Greta już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu wertowali wszelkie możliwe książki w szkolnej Bibliotece, w poszukiwaniu informacji na nadchodzący test.

Sami do końca nie wiedzieli, na czym się skupić: co może okazać się istotne. Evans i Black zdążyli się już nawet o to posprzeczać, ale w końcu każde zajęło się swoimi pomysłami.

Po uzyskaniu najistotniejszej – ich zdaniem – wiedzy, planowali udać się do Komnaty Run, aby w spokoju poćwiczyć. Profesor Vector, która miała słabość do Pottera, pozwoliła im tam przebywać, ile potrzebują, jeżeli tylko nie odbywały się w danej chwili zajęcia.

Pierwszy wybór padł na Pokój Życzeń, ale Huncwoci zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że nie chcą wtajemniczać Grety w jego istnienie.

\- _Confringo_? – zapytał cicho Syriusz, a Lily uniosła głowę, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Może być – mruknęła, orientując się, że chłopak na nią nie patrzy. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę Severusa, siedzącego na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

Raz na jakiś czas on, także na nią zerkał, co sprawiało, że kręciła się niespokojnie na swoim krześle.

Była absolutnie skrępowana oraz przytłoczona żalem chłopaka. A poza tym kojarzył jej się ze wspomnieniami tej okropnej oblegi, najgorszego na świecie zachowania Pottera oraz wielu przepłakanych nocy.

\- Szlama... – powiedziała bezgłośnie; poruszyły się tylko jej usta.

To było tylko słowo. Głupie, niepotrzebne. Voldemort nadał mu swoje znaczenie, ale tym się nie przejmowała. Nie była także zmartwiona, gdy ktoś kierował je w jej stronę. Ale fakt, _kto_ to robił miał absolutnie najwyższą wagę i tamtego ciepłego dnia, zaraz po egzaminach, Severus Snape złamał jej serce.

Zamyślona nie zauważyła, że James podążył za jej spojrzeniem i niemal prychnął pogardliwie. Był jednak na tyle rozsądny, aby powstrzymać się w ostatniej chwili, więc zaraz wrócił do twarzy Lily, uważnie obserwując jej minę.

Nie podobał mu się cień poczucia winy, który zauważył.

Dziewczyna ocknęła się, dopiero gdy do Snape'a przysiadł się Macnair; zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła głową, a gdy złapała spojrzenie Potter, uśmiechnęła się blado.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, podsuwając jej cukrowe pióro, a ta zachichotała na myśl o pani Pince, która wpadłaby we wściekłość.

\- Dzięki – szepnęła, dając mu do zrozumienia, że rozumie i że _dziękuje_ naprawdę. James kiwnął głową, zadowolony.

Z tej miłej chwili wyrwała ich Greta, głośno zamykając opasły tom.

\- Więcej dzisiaj nie znajdę – powiedziała kwaśno. – Już przestałam rozumieć, co czytam.

\- Zgadza się – ochoczo potwierdził Syriusz. – Zwijamy się stąd?

Wszyscy zgodnie przytaknęli.

ﾟ°

\- Drętwota! – Dźwięczny głos Grety po raz kolejny rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu.

_Protego, protego, protego_, myślała uparcie Lily, wkładając w to cały swój wysiłek, ponownie bez efektów.

Po raz kolejny została odepchnięta. W ostatniej chwili zamortyzowała uderzenie o ścianę dłońmi.

Carchlove była okropna w drętwocie, nigdy nie udało jej się w pełni użyć tego zaklęcia. Tylko dlatego wybrali je do ćwiczeń; aby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy.

I rzeczywiście – Lily była cała. Za to ból głowy, spowodowany próbami rzucania zaklęć niewerbalnych, trzymał ją przez następne trzy godziny, ale prawdopodobnie nie taki miał być efekt.

Cały poprzedni semestr ćwiczyli na Obronie _Expelliarmus_ bez wypowiadania słów; okazało się to cięższe, niż można było zakładać. Pierwszy w klasie opanował je James, który teraz siedział pod ścianą, co jakiś czas rzucając pomocne – jego zdaniem – uwagi.

To on zdecydował, że najpierw opanują _Protego_. Było mniej złożone, więc dawało większą szansę na powodzenie.

\- Musisz się bardziej skupić – powiedział znowu, na co Evans przewróciła oczami:

\- _Jakby to było takie proste_ – rzuciła kąśliwie, a Potter zmierzwił włosy, marszcząc brwi.

\- Chodź – mruknął w końcu, ręką, klepiąc podłogę przed sobą.

Lily rzuciła spojrzenie Grecie, ale ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami:

\- Poćwiczę z Syriuszem.

Gryfonka usiadła naprzeciwko chłopaka ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

\- Zamknij oczy – zarekomendował, na co Evans skrzywiła się nieznacznie. _Oczyszczenie umysłu? Dzięki wielkie, próbowała_ – to też nie dawało efektów.

\- Lils, po prostu je zamknij – szepnął James miękko, spokojnie, niemal melancholijnie. Jakby czytał jej w myślach. Posłuchała. Otoczyła ją ciemność, spokój i lekki szum w uszach; Potter musiał rzucił jakieś zaklęcie wyciszające. Lily miała wrażenie, że świat dookoła przestał istnieć. – Wyobraź sobie najczarniejszy strach...

Wzdrygnęła się niekontrolowanie, z ust wyrwało jej się ciche westchnięcie. Cytował jej ulubioną książkę.

\- Zrób to, Lily. Skup się całą sobą, wysil najgłębsze zakamarki wyobraźni; _wejdź w to_ – powiedział, odczekując kilkanaście sekund, aby dać jej czas na zastosowanie się do wskazówek. – Wyobraź sobie... – powtórzy, wciąż cicho, ale z naciskiem. Jego głos był kojący, ale i hipnotyzujący. – Wyobraź sobie najczarniejszy strach. Na pewno już to czujesz, wiesz, o co chodzi. A teraz wyobraź sobie coś gorszego, znacznie, znacznie gorszego. Wyobraź sobie, że _to_ istnieję, że... _ z_ to pokonać.

Evans poruszyła się niespokojnie. Na chwilę otworzyła usta, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedziała. Jej twarz zrobiła się blada, głośno przełknęła ślinę.

James niemal kazał jej przestać, nie spodziewał się _takiej_ reakcji.

\- Rozumiesz? – zapytał cicho, po dłużej chwili; musiał być pewny, że jego głos wciąż jest spokojny. Dziewczyna z wolna pokiwała głową, zaczynając unosić powieki. – Nie otwieraj oczu.

Nie zauważyli Syriusza, który zaprzestał ćwiczeń. Przyglądał się okładkom książek do Starożytnych Run, chociaż tak naprawdę jego spojrzenie wędrowało w ich stronę.

Greta patrzyła bez skrępowania.

\- Nie otwieraj oczu – powtórzył znowu chłopak, niemal ostrzegawczo. Zaklęcie skupienia powinno zaraz przestać działać, spodziewał się szybszego efektu.

\- James – szepnęła Lily z mieszaniną przestrachu i desperacji. Oddychała głośno, nierównomiernie.

Potter pokręcił głową, jego ręka bezwiednie powędrowała ku jej.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, obydwoje ze skrzyżowanymi nogami; słowa najprawdopodobniej były zbędne, Lily bez słowa przyjęła pocieszający gest Jamesa. Skupiona na jego palcach, które delikatnie gładziły jej dłoń, ledwie zarejestrowała Expulso wysadzające rozrzucone po klasie poduszki.

Lily otworzyła oczy, w których igrało prawdziwe przerażenie.

Wierzbowa różdżka – leżąca kilka metrów dalej – zadygotała niebezpiecznie, wystrzeliwszy snop czerwonych iskier.

James głośno wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał jej w oczy tak intensywnie, że nie była w stanie się ruszyć.

\- Udało się – rzuciła zadowolona Greta, wytrącając ich z transu, przez co Lily poderwała się na równe nogi, z nerwowym chichotem.

\- Udało się – powtórzyła nieprzekonana.

Chwilę później – gdy opuściła klasę, tak szybko, jak potrafiła – nie była pewna czy nie był to po prostu niekontrolowany wybuch magii.

\- _Co ona, do cholery, sobie wyobraziła? _– warknął James.

Syriusz zrobił dziwną minę, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza.

Ta cisza towarzyszyła mu przez wiele następnych godzin, podczas których nie mógł zrozumieć, co mogło do tego stopnia wyprowadzić Lily z równowagi.

Jego ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że czasami najlepszą motywacją jest strach. Odpowiednia dawka lęku potrafi dać o wiele lepsze efekty niż godziny spokoju.

W ten sposób sam nauczył się tych zaklęć; godzinami ćwicząc w tej samej klasie, w której dzisiaj byli.

Trzy lata temu widział jej Bogina – to był tylko pająk; nic, co aż tak mogłoby ją dzisiaj przerazić.

James przetarł zimną dłonią twarz. Powinien już wrócić do Zamku, ale spacer wzdłuż Zakazanego Lasu pozwalał mu się uspokoić, zebrać myśli.

_Musi ją jutro przeprosić._

ﾟ°

Pulsujące echo rozsadzało jej głowę; nie mogła się skupić. Może i wskazówki Jamesa pomogły, ale jednocześnie sprawiły, że ból stał się nie do zniesienia.

O dziewiętnastej w końcu się poddała i poprosiła Poppy pomoc.

Dzisiejszego wieczoru chciała być przytomna.

Równo dziesięć minut później, powoli stąpając po drewnianych schodach prowadzących do Wieży Zegarowej, pijła eliksir przeciwbólowy. Mocniej wcisnęła czapkę na głowę, obserwując parę wydobywającą się z jej ust.

Było naprawdę zimno.

Ale musiała się spotkać z Regulusem, chociaż logistycznie nie było to proste zadanie.

Komunikowali się szybkimi spojrzeniami i wymienianiem krótkich liścików – jakby co najmniej mieli po dwanaście lat.

Na dodatek dziewczyna za każdym razem musiała prosić Syriusza, aby pod żadnym pozorem Mapa Huncwotów nie znalazła się w innych rękach, niż jego.

James oszalałby na wieść, że _utrzymuje kontakty_ z przyszłym Śmierciożercą. Byłoby to dla niego absolutnie niewybaczalne i gorszące. Niezależnie od _powodów_, dla których to robiła.

Syriusz co prawda też nie rozumiał, ale już dawno temu nauczył się tego nie komentować, nie krytykować, a nawet o tym nie myśleć.

Chciał po prostu wyprzeć ze świadomości fakt, że ich trójkę łączy pewien okropny sekret, który zna jedynie Albus Dumbledore.

Dyrektor poprosił o milczenie, ale to było zbędne – żadne z nich nie planowało rozpowiadać o tej sprawie.

ﾟ°

Lily wcisnęła zmarznięte ręce w kieszenie płaszcza, bo mimo rękawiczek jej palce były skostniałe.

Regulus niedbale opierał się o balustradę, w milczeniu patrząc daleki krajobraz rozciągnięty za oknem.

Nie poruszył się nawet o minimetr, ale Evans wiedziała, że ją usłyszał.

\- Cześć – szepnęła, w odpowiedzi dostrzegając delikatne kiwnięcie głową.

Black odzywał się, kiedy chciał, zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo stali w milczeniu, wymieniając się jedynie puściejącym opakowaniem cukierków toffi, z którymi sympatyzowali.

Ich relacji nie można było nazwać bliską znajomością, ale w jakiś pokręcony sposób obydwoje czerpali z niej przyjemność.

Bywały dni, że dyskutowali całymi godzinami, ale bywały też takie, jak ten – gdy po prostu obserwowali wszystko, co działo się za wielkim oknem, ogrzewając się małymi płomieniami, które Regulus zwykł wyczarowywać.

Chłopak skrzywił się nagle, masując ręką przedramię i przymykając oczy.

\- Znów Quidditch? – zapytała zmartwiona Lily, nawiązując do licznych kontuzji, których Black nabawiał się, jako szukający drużyny.

W odpowiedzi dostała szybkie kiwnięcie głową.

\- Evans? – warknął w końcu natarczywie. – Gdybyś mogła cofnąć czas...?

\- Ale nie mogę – warknęła ta, nie czekając. Wiedziała, o co chciał zapytać.

\- _Gdybyś mogła..._ \- Grymas przemknął przez jego twarz; słowa wypowiedział z naciskiem. - Zrobiłabyś to?

\- Nie. – Evans parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem. - Niezależnie od sytuacji... - Machnęła ręką, wykonując nieokreślony gest. – Nie – powtórzyła, przymykając oczy.

Regulus zamilkł, zastanawiając się _dlaczego, do cholery_, ale nie miał odwagi, aby poznać odpowiedź.

\- Słuchaj – mruknęła Lily, zmęczonym głosem. – To i tak by się w końcu stało, wiesz?

ﾟ°

Lily zamknęła oczy, równo z wybiciem północy, ignorując głośny dźwięk dzwonu.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego – mruknął Regulus, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Jak co roku.

Równo dziesięć minut później zerknęła na Syriusza, który pojawił się obok niej.

Jak co roku.

W milczeniu obserwowali księżyc, widoczny niemal w całej swojej okazałości.

Za pięć dni pełnia.

ﾟ°

\- Czas wracać – powiedział spokojnie Black.

Lily szybko otarła twarz rękawem i spokojnie spojrzała w stronę drzwi. W końcu kiwnęła głową.

Wiedział, że płakała. Tego dnia _zawsze_ płakała; w inne dni nigdy.

Nauczył się tego nie komentować.

ﾟ°

**SZÓSTOKLASIŚCI**

**Wasz test z Obrony przed Czarną Magią odbędzie się jedenastego lutego, o godzinie czternastej przy wejściu do Zakazanego Lasu.**

**SIÓDMOKLASIŚCI**

**Wasz test z Obrony przed Czarną Magią odbędzie się czwartego lutego, o godzinie czternastej przy wejściu do Zakazanego Lasu.**

**Benio Fenwick**

Tego wieczora Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów aż pękał od podekscytowanych rozmów i entuzjastycznych przekrzykiwań.

Uczniowie przepędzali się w wymyślaniu potencjalnych zadań; każde następne było coraz bardziej absurdalne.

ﾟ°

_W rozdziale zostały wykorzystane cytaty z książki Harlana Cobena – "Najczarniejszy strach" (WYDAWNICTWO ALBATROS). _


	4. Chapter 4

Mimo wszystko miała udane urodziny, ale fakt też był taki, że urodziny po prostu lubiła mieć.

To był zawsze przyjemny dzień.

Nie mógł być lepszy, gdy okazało się, że Petunia przesłała jej mały plecaczek – śliczny zresztą – co było z jej strony naprawdę wielkim gestem.

Huncwoci próbowali przepchnąć pomysł na Kremowe Piwo w Hogsmeade, ale stanowczo odmówiła. Ostatecznie się poddali i postanowili, że nadrobią to przy najbliższym wyjściu do wioski; musiała podzielić się z nimi Karmelkowymi muszkami, które dostała od Petera, ale w końcu przestali się dąsać.

Emma podarowała jej "_Zbyt głośną samotność_"Hrabala, na co bardzo się ucieszyła – czekała na premierę tej książki. Od Marlene dostała kupon do Nieścieralnych tatuaży Markusa Scarra, który stał się w Pokoju Wspólnym prawdziwą sensacją i który w wakacje postanowiła wykorzystać. Ojciec przysłał jej trochę pieniędzy, śliczną, ruszającą się kartkę, najwyraźniej zakupioną na ulicy Pokątnej (gdzie zapewne zabrała go matka Severusa) i pudełko babeczek, będących – o dziwo – jego specjalnością; a także krótką notkę o tym, że ciotka Elizabeth czuje się lepiej.

Nigdy nie spotkała ciotki Elizabeth, widziała jedynie, że to siostra jej nieżyjącej prababki, która mieszka w Londynie; ale mimo wszystko miło było wiedzieć, że jednak nie umiera, jak twierdziła w ostatnim – dość rozpaczliwym – liście.

ﾟ°

_"Są słowa ciężkie jak kamień_

_I lekkie jak ciepły wiatr_

_Łagodne jak głos kochany_

_I groźne jak czarny strach"_

Z dziwną nostalgią przeczytała krótki liścik, który znalazła w torbie po Transmutacji. Zachichotała na widok _arystokratycznej kaligrafii_, jak lubiła nazywać _t a k i_ sposób pisania.

Dobrze wiedziała, kto był nadawcą notki, a to sprawiło, że do końca dnia uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy.

W końcu wrócili do swojej małej tradycji; _tak bardzo na to czekała_.

_Są słowa groźne, jak czarny strach. _Jakie to prawdziwe.

ﾟ°

\- Pamiętajcie moi drodzy, nie liczy się czas, a _jakość_! – powiedział poważnie profesor Fenwick, zaraz po tym, gdy poinstruował klasę w sprawie egzaminu.

Większość szóstorocznych Gryfonów niepewnie zerkała w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, do którego za chwilę miała się udać. Tylko niewielu z nich rzeczywiście już w nim było.

Nawet Lily kręciła się niespokojnie, czym strasznie rozbawiła Syriusza. Ociągała się przed wejściem w zarośla, stojąc przy skraju Błoń. Emma i Peter natomiast nie mieli żadnych obiekcji i oboje zgodnie ją uspokajali. Całą czwórką zaczynali test, wchodząc od strony jeziora.

\- A tu przecież nie ma nawet żadnej ścieżki! – żachnęła się w końcu Evans.

Dopiero widząc, że nie ma żadnego wyboru, westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła za resztą. Drzewa rosły tak gęsto, że musieli iść jedno za drugim. Prowadził Peter z mapą, którą dostali od nauczyciela, najwidoczniej dobrze wiedząc, gdzie ona kieruje; zaraz za nim była Emma, potem Lily, a na samym końcu Black.

Przez pierwszych dziesięć minut zawzięcie dyskutowali o tym, co ich czeka, ale gdy zrobiło się naprawdę mrocznie – korony drzew niemal nie przepuszczały już żadnego światła – zamilkli zgodnie, nasłuchując coraz bardziej niepokojących odgłosów lasu.

Lily dobrze wiedziała, jak wiele niebezpiecznych stworzeń tu żyję i miała głęboką nadzieję, że Fenwick wraz z Hagridem zadbali o to, aby żadne narwane sklątki tylnowybuchowe przypadkowo ich nie pożarły.

\- Nie ruszaj się. – Usłyszała nagle szept Syriusza, na co natychmiast zamarła. Poczuła na plecach, jak chłopak dotknął jej bluzy i wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie.

Lekko ją popchnął, najwidoczniej powinna iść dalej; wolała nie pytać, a nawet się nie domyślać, co zrobił.

Słyszała kiedyś od Huncwotów, że mieszka tu pełno Akromantuli, a pająki to było coś, czego bała się najbardziej na świecie. Jeden musiał po niej chodzić – już wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni, że nie powinno się jej o tym informować – a samo to sprawiało, że miała ochotę się rozpłakać.

Niemal wpadła na Emmę, gdy ta się nagle zatrzymała, w ostatniej chwili, jedynie opierając się o nią dłońmi. Wyjrzała zza dziewczyny, dostrzegając dwie tabliczki, kierujące w różne strony.

Na jednej widniało "Vance – Pettigrew", na drugiej "Evans – Black".

\- Tu chyba się rozstajemy – rzucił zadowolony Peter; egzamin najwidoczniej bardzo go cieszył.

ﾟ°

Czasami ze sobą walczyli, czasami rozmawiali; głównie spędzali czas w swoim towarzystwie, ponieważ – siłą rzeczy – łączyli ich wspólni przyjaciele. Chociaż _ich relacji_ przyjaźnią nikt by nie nazwał.

Ale dzisiaj, na teście z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – jak się później przekonają – naprawdę nie będą mieli do siebie cierpliwości.

Niecałe trzy minuty po tym, jak udali się w _swoją_ stronę, napotkali drzwi.

Zielone, nawet całkiem ładne, ale mimo wszystko... drzwi.

\- Poważnie? – spytał Black niedowierzająco, gdy Lily podeszła, aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się zdobionym wypukłościom.

\- To _naprawdę _śliczne drzwi – mruknęła w końcu niemrawo.

Łatwo było odgadnąć, że mają przez nie przejść. Dlatego od razu kucnęła, upewniając się, że jej buty są porządnie zawiązane, – nauczona tym przykrym zdarzeniem z trzeciego roku – po czym wcisnęła czapkę na głowę i poprawiła rękawiczki.

Odwróciła się do chłopaka, wykazując większy entuzjazm, niż wymagała tego sytuacja:

\- Zaczynamy?

Nie mieli wyboru – nacisnęli klamkę. Widok za progiem przysłonięty był gęstą, czarną mgłą; nie mieli możliwości, aby dostrzec, co się tam kryje. Przeszli przez drzwi razem, ledwo miesząc się w futrynie.

Zaledwie dwie sekundy później gwałtownie spadli.

Lily musiała zamknąć oczy; lecieli z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Próbowała ręką złapać Blacka, aby poczuć się pewniej – przekonać się, że w ogóle gdzieś tam jest – ale bez powodzenia.

Zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

\- _Aresto Momentum!_ – usłyszała nagle krzyk Syriusza. Szybko zorientowała się, że _zrobił to_ niemal w ostatniej chwili. Czar zatrzymał ich _dosłownie_ kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Chwilę później opadali z jękiem na miękką trawę.

Black natychmiast poderwał się na nogi, niepewnie rozglądając dookoła, a Lily mrucząc pod nosem, przekręciła się na plecy.

\- Ciekawe czy, gdybyś nie użył magii, po prostu byśmy się pozabijali – wymamrotała, także skanując wzrokiem, w którym się znaleźli.

Z jednej strony otaczało ich wielkie jezioro, z drugiej dziwna pustynia, ale oprócz druzgotków leniwie pływających pod wodą, byli zupełnie sami. Spojrzeli na siebie w tej samej chwili, zgodnie kiwając głowami. Lily podniosła się z trawy, po czym ruszyli na lewo, wybierając ląd, jako pewniejszy grunt.

Evans pierwsza zrobiła krok na zaschniętą ziemię, nie przewidując, że w wyniku tego piach poderwie się do góry.

Zdawał się formować w niewielkie kamienie, które natychmiast ruszyły w jej stronę. Machinalnie zrobiła krok w tył, rzucając przed siebie zaklęcie tarczy, ale było z późno; kilka z nich było szybszych.

Gdy tylko poczuła uderzenie w ramię, jej bluza zajęła się ogniem. Odruchowo krzyknęła, próbując ją zdjąć, ale Black był szybszy.

Posyłając ku niej _Aquamenti_. Skuteczne zresztą.

Ze skrzywioną miną, cała ociekająca wodą zdjęła z siebie pozostałe, nienadające się już na okrycie kawałki materiału.

\- Cudownie – rzuciła kąśliwie, głupio ciesząc się w duchu, że chociaż rękawiczki, które miała na dłoniach, ocalały.

Została w bluzce z krótkim rękawkiem.

Mimo zaskoczenia, które wywołał ten atak, postanowili się nie poddawać. Pustynia wciąż wydawało się lepszą alternatywą niż jezioro. Tyle że po siedmiu nieudanych próbach i wielkiej wypalonej w trawie dziurze, rozdrażnieni odpuścili.

Najwidoczniej nie mieli wystarczających umiejętności, aby pokonać _ten czar_.

\- Nie pozostał nam zbyt duży wybór – mruknęła Lily, rzucając nieufne spojrzenie na pływające druzgotki, a Black odpowiedział coś niezrozumiałego.

\- _Drętwota_ – rzuciła wytrącona z równowagi dziewczyna, tym razem chcąc ubiec wypadki.

Zaklęcie odbiło się od tafli wody jak od tarczy. Po czym trafiło prosto w Syriusza.

Gdyby nie to, że _on zaraz ją zabije_, sytuacja mogłaby być nawet zabawna.

Natychmiast do niego doskoczyła, wahając się tylko przez krótką chwilę. W końcu cofnęła czar.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam – mruknęła szybko, pomagając mu wstać. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam... Nie spodziewałam się tego.

Strzepną jej dłoń ze swojej ręki, ale nie miała mu tego za złe.

\- Zdarza się – warknął, unosząc brwi. Cholerne druzgotki jedynie spokojnie im się przypatrywały.

W momencie, gdy obydwoje weszli na idealnie płaską taflę, od razu wpadli do wody. Chociaż doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że właśnie tak się stanie, chłód i brak powietrza, okazały się zaskoczeniem.

Lily szybko wzbiła się ponad tafle, gwałtownie machając rękami i biorąc głęboki wdech. Może i umiała pływać, ale nie była to jej żadna mocna strona. Z zakamarków pamięci wygrzebała zaklęcie _Relashio_ – co prawda trochę za późno, ale _mimo wszystko_. Natychmiast unieruchamiła wszelkie pływające stworzenia, co dało jej odwagę, aby ponownie zanurkować pod wodę.

Było bardzo przejrzyście; niecałe dwadzieścia metrów dalej zauważyli wąską szczelinę, do której dopłynęli bez większych przeszkód.

Gdy tylko się przez nią przecisnęli, boleśnie upadli na twardą ziemię.

Lily jęknęła głośno i spojrzała na Blacka, który miał minę, jakby właśnie kończyła mu się cierpliwość:

\- Fenwick upodobał sobie upadki – mruknął jedynie, chociaż mogła się domyślać, że do powiedzenia miał o wiele więcej.

\- Może chce się przekonać, że po każdym wstaniemy? – podsunęła Evans niepewnie i wzruszyła ramionami, na wściekłe spojrzenie, które dostała w odpowiedzi.

Nie zdążyła dodać nic więcej, bo w tej samej chwili zaatakowały ich obrzydliwe, zupełnie przerażające stworzenia.

\- Inferiusy – rzuciła z westchnieniem, słowo opuściło jej usta, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć; ale to Black zareagował pierwszy rzucając skuteczne _Incendio_.

Walczyli prawie, wykorzystując, także _Lacarnum Inflamari_.

Oba zaklęcia równie skutecznie, oba wyczerpujące.

Lily ścisnęła mocno różdżkę, oddychając ciężko oraz ignorując krew cieknącą jej z ręki.

Syriusz równie nie był nienaruszony, na przodzie jego bluzy rozlała się wielka, czerwona plama.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę, chcąc coś powiedzieć, gdy ziemia rozstąpiła się pod ich nogami.

ﾟ°

_\- Aresto Momentum _– powiedziała Lily wyraźnie, tym razem wyprzedzając wypadki. Zgadła idealnie.

Gdy wylądowali na ziemi, tym razem trochę delikatniej, nawet Syriusz zdawał się to docenić, rzucając jej wdzięczne spojrzenie.

\- Cholera – podsumowała dziewczyna, krzywiąc się. – Z całym szacunkiem do kadry nauczycielskiej, ale Fenickowi po prostu odbiło.

Black z całą swoją zawziętością był skłonny się z nią zgodzić.

Byli... Cóż. Ciężko było powiedzieć... Na pewno w ciasnym, odpychającym miejscu, które poza jedną ścianą, otaczała jedynie ciemna, delikatnie poruszająca się mgła.

Przez piętnaście minut próbowali ją pokonać, Lily niemal szczękała zębami, wypowiadając kolejne zaklęcia odkrywające czy osłaniające. Płomienie nie chciały ich przepuścić w żaden możliwy sposób.

\- Do jasnej, pieprzonej cholery – warknął w końcu Syriusz, waląc pięścią w kamienną fasadę. Następnie jednym ruchem zdjął swoją bluzę i rzucił w jej stronę. Chyba nawet jej absurdalne zmarznięcie zaczęło wyprowadzać go z równowagi.

Wolała nawet nie ryzykować odmową.

_Świetnie_, pomyślała znużona, bo na wzburzenie nie miała już siły. _Utknęłam tu z jakąś zabójczą klątwą i wściekłym Blackiem._

Najwidoczniej wiele można było mówić o Blacku, ale nerwów na wodzy utrzymywać nie potrafił.

Westchnęła głęboko, opierając się o ścianę i powoli zsuwając się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzała się dookoła, wciskając dłonie w rękawy bluzy. Pomieszczenie było wąskie; otaczały ich tylko ruszające się ściany i sufit. Żadnych przedmiotów, wejść czy przerw.

Black po kilkunastu sekundach poddał się, siadając obok.

Lily była zmęczona i wciąż się trzęsła z zimna; choć może, także z emocji. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi niezadowolona.

Zaklęcia? Była w nich _najlepsza_ na roku. Obrona Przed Czarną Magią? Black nie miał sobie równych.

Nie spodziewała się, że rzeczywistość pokona ich w zaledwie kilkanaście minut.

Nieświadomie zapatrzyła się na ciemną, leniwie ruszającą się ścianę. Widok był wciągający, niemal hipnotyzujący. Wyglądał jak... czarne płomienie.

_Czarne płomienie._

\- Czarne płomienie – powiedziała w końcu na głos, podekscytowana. – Black, to są czarne płomienie!

ﾟ°

Fragment listu, który otrzymała Lily, pochodzi z wiersza "_Leszek Wójtowicz - Ważne dwa słowa_ "_._


	5. Chapter 5

_Eliksir chroniący przed ogniem_. Oczywiście, że go mieli. Lily uwarzyła go samodzielnie.

\- Ty, Evans, jesteś... niemożliwa.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, na to niecodzienne stwierdzenie.

Jej myśli niepokornie powędrowały do wspomnień o Severusie i ich stałej rozrywce, która w dawnych latach zajmowała ich na całe godziny.

Obydwoje mogli _bawić się_ eliksirami w każdej wolnej chwili i z chęcią korzystali z zapasów udostępnionych przez Slughorna, aby wciąż i wciąż mierzyć się na czas, wiedzę i spryt przy warzeniu.

Na zmianę prześcigali się w tworzeniu coraz wymyślniejszych zagadek, na których rozwiązanie poświęcali wszystkie wolne dni, a w jednym wyjątkowo skomplikowanym przypadku, długie pięć tygodni.

Tylko dlatego potrafiła stworzyć tę konkretną miksturę – Snape na czwartym roku nad wyraz upodobał sobie Czarne Płomienie.

Przywracając swoje myśli do rzeczywistości, pod czujnym spojrzeniem Blacka, Lily odkorkowała flakon wyjęty z kieszeni i wzięła pierwszy łyk. Jak się niestety spodziewała, poczuła straszliwą, rozchodzącą się po kościach oziębłość. _Znowu._

\- Nienawidzę zimna – warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, a gdy chłopak wciąż jedynie na nią patrzył, przewróciła oczami:

\- Merlinie, przecież cię nie otruje – mruknęła, gwałtownie wsadzając eliksir chłopakowi w dłoń. – Tylko że jeżeli wolisz tu zostać, nie będę się upierać, pierwsza powiem "w porządku" – dodała, gdy ten wciąż nie drgnął.

Black zrobił minę, ale w końcu wypił zawartość małego flakoniku.

\- Przyjemna rzecz – mruknął, krzywiąc się, na co Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

Pierwsza zrobiła krok w stronę zasłony, najpierw ostrożnie dotykając jej fakturę dłonią, a następnie robiąc szybki przeskok za ogień – wolała nie ryzykować rozmyślenia się w ostatniej chwili.

Pół sekundy później, gdy zobaczyła wielkiego lwa, zareagowała instynktownie, rzucając zaklęcie. Ledwo zdążyła o tym pomyśleć, jej różdżka wystrzeliła w tej samej sekundzie i tylko zdumione spojrzenie Blacka utwierdziło ją w tym, że udało jej się zrobić to niewerbalnie.

Stworzenie padło zaledwie kilka metrów od nich; natychmiast do niego podbiegli.

\- Mantrykora – mruknął Black, zaciskając usta.

\- Myślałam, że to lew. Nic jej nie jest? – wydyszała dziewczyna, przypatrując się zwierzęciu wielkimi oczami.

\- Na litość Merlina, Evans. Nie za duże masz o sobie mniemanie? Nie wydaję mi się, aby twoje czary były w stanie ją zabić.

\- Dzięki – mruknęła kąśliwie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i gwałtownie odwracając się w jego stronę. – Jesteś okropny, gdy rzeczy idą nie po twojej myśli, naprawdę.

\- Zazwyczaj. – Black zmrużył oczy i wzruszył ramionami. – Ale czasami nie jestem taki zły – dodał. – Dobra robota, przy okazji, ta _niewerbalność_.

Lily zmrużyła oczy, mając ciętą odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale w tej samej sekundzie – już _nie_ nieprzytomna – Mantrykora rzuciła się w ich stronę; czary Evans rzeczywiście nie były w stanie jej zabić.

Tym razem nawet nie pomyśleli o wyciągnięciu różdżek, nie było na to chwili; po prostu zaczęli biec.

\- _Protego_ – krzyknęła Lily bez tchu, rzucając zaklęcie przez ramię, ale dało im zaledwie dwie sekundy przewagi.

Widząc wielką skarpę, nawet się nie zawahała, ruszyła do wspinaczki, ale Black był szybszy, zaledwie w chwilę znajdując się na górze i panicznie wyciągając do niej rękę.

Ledwo się wspięła, zdzierając kolana o kamienie i raniąc dłonie, gdy Syriusz postawił ją do pionu i znów biegli do przodu.

\- _Salvio hexia_ – wydyszał w końcu chłopak, a przyniosło to zmierzony efekt.

Mantrykora odbiła się od niewidzialnej bariery, zaklęła szpetnie i po długich pięciu minutach – podczas których łykała na nich niezadowolona – w końcu zawróciła.

\- _Vulnera Sanentur_. – Chłopak machnął różdżką, posyłając zaklęcie w jej stronę.

\- Czasami... – Lily wypuściła wstrzymywany oddech, zaskoczona patrząc na swoje ręce. – ...nie jesteś taki zły.

\- A ty taka idealna, jak cię Rogacz opisuje – sarknął się chłopak, wyglądając, jakby zaraz miał zaraz zemdleć.

W normalnym wypadku rzuciłaby w niego jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem, ale w tej chwili nawet nie miała siły sięgnąć po różdżkę. A poza tym pofatygował się, aby wyleczyć jej dłonie, także odpuściła sobie jakikolwiek komentarz; w duchu po prostu zachichotała – to ona nauczyła go tego czaru.

Huncwoci, w tylko sobie znanych okolicznościach, co najmniej raz w miesiącu odnosili mniejsze, lub większe obrażenia; uparcie odmawiali chodzenia do Poppy, która zajmowała się nimi coraz bardziej podejrzliwa.

Lily czasami zastanawiała się, czy oni po prostu – a to by było takie męskie – nie próbowali zaprzyjaźnić się z Remusem w czasie pełni, ale miała nadzieję, że nigdy przenigdy nie przyszłoby im to do głowy.

Nie mogli być aż tak nierozsądni.

ﾟ°

W końcu je zobaczyli.

Po godzinie bez efektownego kręcenia się w kółko, trzech sprzeczkach i dwóch incydentach z przeprosinami – _w końcu je zobaczyli_.

_Drzwi._

Identyczne, jak te, dzięki którym się tu dostali. Bez słowa rzucili się do biegu. Lily nagle znieruchomiała, nie mogąc się ruszyć.

_Zaklęcie zamrażające_, przeszło jej przez myśl, bo po jej ciele rozeszło się – już nie mogła zliczyć, który raz dzisiejszego dnia – przeraźliwe zimno.

Black już naciskał klamkę, gdy odwrócił się w jej stronę z wyrazem wielkiego zadowolenia. W jednej sekundzie, na jego twarzy zagościła, także dezorientacja, znużenie i wielkie wahanie. Powoli zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu, aż w końcu westchnął głośno i ruszył w jej stronę.

A to spowodowało wydarzenie się trzech rzeczy jednocześnie. Lily znów mogła się poruszyć, drzwi zniknęły z cichym sykiem, a z nieba zaczęło spadać konfetti.

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania, ale nie była w stanie skupić się na absurdzie sytuacji. Bo jeżeli istniało jakieś zaklęcie ocieplające, to oni go nie znali. Przejechała dłonią po twarzy, ledwo poruszając zmarzniętymi palcami, ale zaraz potem schowała dłonie w rękawkach bluzy. Nie poprawiło to sytuacji; jej zęby wciąż głośno o siebie uderzały.

Syriusz niezgrabnie próbował ją przytulić, w ostatniej chwili zmieniając gest na rozgrzewające pocieranie jej ramion.

Dziewczyna niemal prychnęła, ale ostatecznie ograniczyła się do wywrócenia oczami. Black zazwyczaj nie miał problemów czysto fizycznej natury, z dziewczętami. Doskonale wiedziała, odkąd kilka miesięcy wcześniej wpadła na niego i Lizzy na korytarzu na trzecim piętrze. Oczywiście, wcześniej słyszała _pewne historie_, ale tego niezręcznego wieczoru miała okazję przekonać się o nich samodzielnie.

\- To było... – mruknęła w końcu, wciąż zszokowana brutalnością sprawdzianu i zachowaniem chłopaka. – To było...

\- Co? Szlachetne? Odważne? – warknął Black, przerywając jej i wypowiadając ostatnie dwa słowa z rozgoryczeniem.

\- Nietypowe. Miałam zamiar użyć określenia "nietypowe" – odpowiedziała Lily, przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mówimy _o tobie_... Cóż, spodziewałam się raczej, że wrócisz sam – dodała kwaśno, bo miała już dosyć humorów Blacka.

\- Ha-ha – mruknął ten niezadowolony, cedząc dwie głoski.

\- Dziękuję – sceptycznie mruknęła Lily mimo wszystko, unosząc brwi, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

W tej samej sekundzie znaleźli się znów przy Zakazanym Lesie. Lily potrząsnęła głową zdezorientowana. Syriusz wpadł na nią, ledwo utrzymując równowagę, przez co obydwoje musieli podtrzymać siebie nawzajem.

\- Jak my...?

\- Wróciliśmy? – dokończyła za Blacka dziewczyna zaskoczona.

Oblizała zaschnięte usta, rozglądając się dookoła i próbując to wszystko zrozumieć, ale w końcu po prostu z jękiem opadła na trawę między Peterem, a Gaspardem.

\- Szaleństwo – mruknął ten pierwszy, na co Evans gorliwie pokiwała głową. Nie miała siły, aby dodać coś więcej.

\- Jestem wykończony – mruknął Shingleton, a to było wszystko, co ona, także mogłaby powiedzieć, o swoim aktualnym stanie.

Przymknęła oczy, opierając głowę o ramię Petera i z całych sił starając się nie usnąć.

Z letargu wyrwali ją James i Emma, a gdy Lily zobaczyła, że Gryfonka niesie ze sobą słoik z małymi płomyczkami, natychmiast porwała go w obie ręce.

\- Już nigdy nie będzie mi ciepło – zamarudziła, zaciskając usta. – A na dodatek, chociaż nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, całkiem obce są mi zaklęcia rozgrzewające. Emmo, jutro pomożesz mi nadrobić tę absurdalną lukę.

Vance zachichotała, ale nie próbowała odmówić.

James za to spojrzał na nią ze swoim typowym współczuciem, po chwili zmieniło się w zupełną wesołość:

\- Oddałeś jej bluzę, Łapo? – spytał, a Black jedynie burknął coś w odpowiedzi. - Dżentelmen – dodał chłopak, nadając swojemu tonowi złośliwe brzmienie, na co Emma przewróciła oczami.

\- Chłopcy – mruknęła do siebie, kładąc się na trawie i przymykając oczy.

Wiadome było, że James będzie się drażnił z Łapą przy każdej możliwej okazji. Wśród Huncwotów, to on słynął z tego typu gestów – nie Syriusz.

Black wzruszył ramionami, przekrzywiając głowę:

\- Byłoby trochę niezręcznie, gdybym wrócił z martwą partnerką – rzucił swobodnie.

\- Bardzo prawda – wymamrotała Lily, zza szalika, który w końcu wyciągnął Peter ze swojej torby; owinęła nim, niemal całą głowę, co wywołało ogólną wesołość Gasparda.

Gdy w końcu cała klasa była w komplecie, z chatki Hagrida wyszedł podekscytowany Profesor, zupełnie ignorując ponure spojrzenia, które posyłali mu uczniowie.

\- Wszyscy zakończyliście sprawdzian. Doskonale – powiedział żywo, uśmiechając się z dumą. - Na najbliższej lekcji otrzymacie oceny oraz krótkie podsumowanie tego, co zrobiliście źle, a co zrobiliście dobrze.

ﾟ°

Lily niemal trzy godziny wygrzewała się w wannie, w Łazience Prefektów.

Dopiero gdy Katie z siódmego roku straciła cierpliwość i niezadowolona wpadła do pomieszczenia, Evans ubrała się w najcieplejsze dresy, jakie posiadała i dołączyła na przyjaciół, siedzących przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Rozegrała kilka partii w Gargulki z Remusem i Marlene, dokończyła książkę, którą otrzymała na urodziny, a na koniec przyłączyła się do ogólnego pomstowania na Fenwicka, gdy w Pokoju Wspólnym pojawił się Mervyn, jego bratanek.

Chłopak słuchał tego wszystkiego ze zrozumieniem, cały czas podkreślając, że uczenie się w jego klasie, nie jest nawet w połowie tak wielką szkołą przetrwania, co mieszkanie w jego domu.

ﾟ°

Następne dni przyniosły niewesołe wieści naprawdę wielu uczniom.

Puchoni przegrali z Krukonami w meczu Quidditcha, Peter na Transmutacji złamał swoją różdżkę, a Gaspard powiedział Lily, że jego rodzina została wykreślona ze Skorowidza Czystości Krwi.

Co by oznaczało, że Nienaruszalna Dwudziestka Dziewiątka nazwisk o _odpowiednim statusie_, nie jest taka nienaruszalna, jakby się mogło wydawać; ale przy okazji wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego Shingleton był ostatnio taki przybity.

Nie chciał jej powiedzieć, co było przyczyną tak drastycznej decyzja, a ona – biorąc pod uwagę aktualną, _drażliwą_ sytuację w świecie magii, naprawdę chciałaby wiedzieć.

Drużyna Gryffindoru stawała na głowie, aby pocieszyć swojego kapitana, ale nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że paskudny humor Gasparda będzie utrzymywał się przez wiele kolejnych tygodni.

I, że z letargu wyrwie go naprawdę absurdalne wydarzenie, które Hogwart będzie wspominał jeszcze długi czas.


End file.
